


Snowflakes in Her Hair

by ElinianMercer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinianMercer/pseuds/ElinianMercer
Summary: After a demoralizing lost at the hands of the enemy, the Order of Heroes travels in hope to find a way to stop the unquenching flames. One night, the young princess of ice decides to pay a visit to their tactician, who seems to be acting weird as of late...





	Snowflakes in Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away when trying to get to the good parts, so I hope you enjoy backstory/plot~. Enjoy! ;)

It was loud and booming on the main tent. The heroes, summoned by the divine weapon, were singing and chatting the night away. Many of the older heroes sat on a table, modestly sharing stories of their previous efforts, reminiscing their homes. Two even arm-wrestled, boasting of their phenomenal strength. The youngs ones, on the other hand, were loud and livid for most of the night. A particular young girl couldn’t handle her drinks and started to sing atop the table before her friend tried to get her down, all the while giggling at the situation. And standing alone beside a lit lantern, was a pale figure, sitting sheepishly in the corner, uncomfortably holding an adorned golden lance beside her.

  
The princess of Nifl had spent all night staring at the summoned heroes at work, while she sat quietly on a wooden chair. Somehow, the Commander always carried the strangest things with her. The barracks, the the supplies, the weapons.  _Where does she get all of this?_ , Fjorm thought to herself. It wasn’t before long that the red haired devil herself stood next to her, holding a tankard full of... something.

  
“Princess, relax! This is the time for us to let our worries be and look towards tomorrow! We’ll be arriving at the destination of the Rite of Frost soon.” Her voice wavered, and she reeked of alcohol.  
“Of course. Trust me, I’m having a good time, Commander Anna.” She answered with a gentle smile.

  
“Are you sure?” She lifted her finger to her cheek, and winked. “Don’t make me get Sharena or Kiran to come here. They’ll be cross if they see you standing here like a statue, not having any fun.”

  
“I’m well, I assure you. In fact, I should probably rest for tomorrow. Please, excuse me.” She responded, getting up and cleaning off her dress. Princess Sharena had returned to her barracks early that night, guiding her brother to his own bed, since he was claiming to be suffering of headaches. Kiran, on the other hand, never showed up to the party.

  
“Fiiiine… But next time, I won’t let you off so easily! Hey, Lyn! Let her stand on the table again!” She shouted as she walked off to the join the others. The princess giggled and left the loud and bright tent, just as the heroes cheered another song.

  
It snowed on the outskirts of the Nifl Kingdom, and the wind was but a minor nuisance, the gentle breeze causing the princess’ blonde hair to blow elegantly. Little white dots and snowflakes adorned the trees as they fell around the camp, and the stars were hiding behind the dark clouds. Despite the darkness, little spots of lamplight indicated the entrance to everyone’s tents. Off in the distance, a bigger one could be seen, the lights illuminating the ground brightly, like a campfire on the middle of the snowfield. That was where the Summoner rested, preparing for tomorrow’s voyage towards the Rite of Frost.

  
Ever since that day… They’ve been marching ever since the day that Princess Gunnthrá lost her life, to help the Askrans and the Order of Heroes to stop King Surtr’s rampage across the many kingdoms. Although some time had passed, the effects of her passing still lingered, especially on the Summoner. Despite her encouraging last words, the Order traveled with less joy and glee. The feeling of dread hanged above them, and it was all too apparent. Kiran was quiet… This was nothing new to those who knew him, but he was especially gloom as of late. Not once he had removed his hood, or went to check on the mounts of the order, like he used to.

  
Even after her sister passed away, Fjorm kept herself mostly the same. But him, the one who rescued her from the snow, and saved her life… She stood on the open, snowy field, staring at his tent, wondering what was going through his head.  _There must be something that I can do to help..._

 

* * *

  
  
Kiran looked over the open map on his table, notes sprawled over it as he planned the position and outcome for any battles ahead, mixing and matching the Heroes they brought with them. His sights were locked onto the divine weapon on the far corner of the desk, the Breidablik. “ _We can revive Heroes who fall during battle as long as you’re with us…_ ” These words reminded him of Gunnthrá, and a pain grew in his chest. Despite the reassuring words of the Commander when he first arrived to this world, he refused to let any get injured on his watch. Especially when many had family living with them. But with her... He couldn’t bring Fjorm’s sister back. He sighed and hanged his head low. The last few days had been something akin to hell. His head wasn’t able to focus on anything, and luckily the enemy hadn’t appeared in days. A quiet night, by himself… Perhaps that was all that he needed, but even so...

  
“Summoner?” Fjorm called out from outside his entrance, making the tired tactician jump from his seat.

  
“Come in.”  The princess slowly entered the tent, still carrying her lance and wearing her golden armor above her clothing.

  
“Good evening.” She stared at him, then noticed the mess of papers above his wooden desk, ink scratches all over them, like someone who had messed up a word one too many times.

  
“Good night, Fjorm. Did you need something?” He returned to his notes and planning, looking away from the princess.

“Oh, no, I’m fine… I simply came to see how you were tonight. You didn’t show up to eat with us.” She inched closer to him, peering over his work.

“Me? I’m fine. It is  _you_  who I worry about. You should rest for tomorrow” He responded without looking away, unaware of the frown that had formed on her face.

  
“You should rest as well. This…” she overlooked his table again, sighing. “You’re overworking yourself.” Kiran did not feel like responding. He had worked to exhaustion before, this was nothing new to him. Yet, he understood she was only trying to help. A cold shiver went up his shoulders when the girl’s hand touched him. Despite his heavy white cloak, her body temperature seemed to penetrate him. “Please... My brother always said to not overdo ourselves. I want you... No, all of us to be at our best for what’s ahead of us.”

  
He turned his head to see her. She seemed... tired. Her hair was dripping, due to the melting snow. Remnants of snowflakes could be seen on her golden locks and shoulder pads. For how long was she standing outside on the snow, waiting to speak with him? Despite her comforting words, her eyes looked to the ground, lost in her own thoughts. Even when in this state, she looked as delicate as ice, her pale skin and blue eyes seemed to match each other perfectly. Even when frowning and tired, her beauty was something of another world.

“I know...” She was caught off guard when he rested his hand on top of hers. “I’m just... I can’t get it out of my head” He refused to say anything else, but there was no need. She knew what he was thinking already.

  
“It’s that what has been bothering you these days, Summoner?”

“I just... I’m sorry, Princess. I couldn’t-”

“You did all you could!” She gripped his arm to grab his attention. “And because of that, we have a chance to stop Surtr and his flames. My sister...  We need to keep going on for her.” There was some melancholy on her voice, but it was hidden by the kindness she felt when thinking about her beloved sister, and the comfort she tried to pass down to him.

  
“I know...” He stared at the floor. “And yet it’s my duty to protect everyone. I cannot believe I wasn’t able to help your sister.”

  
“You’re helping us save both of our kingdoms.” She crouched and moved his hood partially, so her eyes were at level with his. “You are more help than you can possibly imagine. I’ll forever be thankful to you, Summoner.” Her smile seemed to ease the weight off the summoner’s shoulders. Her facial features were always attractive, but they seemed to shine in that particular night. Kiran forced his own smile, lost in her shining eyes.

  
“Ah, I’m sorry I worried you!” He jumped out of his chair and grabbed a stool that lied beside his table. “Please, sit down.” He gestured towards his chair while sitting down on the stool.

  
“Oh, I should…” The princess looked over at the entrance of the tent, and pondered. He was right, she needed to rest. To stay there would be hypocritical of her. However, there was no reason for her to leave either. She was well awake, and Kiran seemed in the need of some company. And deep down, she was anxious to spend time with her savior. “If I’m not being a bother.” He shook his head in response, while Fjorm dropped her weapon, leaning it against the wooden table.  


* * *

 

  
  
The minutes passed, as Fjorm and Kiran chatted. The princess had removed the top part of her armor, and was left with her blue dress and her long white sleeves, along with her usual knee-high socks. Had Kiran seen her on the party a few minutes ago, he would be surprised by the change in her attitude. She was smiling, her body had loosened, and eyes were fixed to him every time he spoke to her. She told him about her family, her home, and how her sisters and her used to sleep together when they were younger, to keep themselves warm in especially cold nights. She told of myths of Nifl, and of the many sights she traveled with her siblings.

  
As for him, he had removed his heavy white coat. Fjorm was surprised by his physique, as he was rarely seen without it ever since he joined Order of Heroes. Under it, he wore a blue shirt and white pants, kept thigh on his body by a velvet belt around his waist. He had been part of the Order for so long that all he told was stories of the heroes he had meet. He recalled about the schemes the Commander planned to raise funds, or how old foes suddenly fought side by side with their rivals, whenever it suited them. He also informed her of his own realm, of giant stone buildings and strange “mechanical engineering”. All of it seemed alien to her, craziness. But she felt intrigued, and listened without blinking.

  
“They tire me out, but I love them. I have been with them for so long, they are practically my family.” He had finished telling about the girl who loved to prank other members of the Order, and how he had covered for her on multiple occasions.

“I can see you care deeply for them.” The princess responded, and shifted her eyes to look at the table still full on papers. “You do so much work for all of us... No wonder my sister’s death cause you such grief.” She looked down at her legs, remembering Gunnthrá’s embrace.

  
Silence filled the room. The tactician was unsure on how to continue. Yes, Gunnthrá’s sacrifice had kept him awake. Every dream he shared with her, every hope he had, seemed to have disappeared when she fell to Surtr’s flames. Yet, Fjorm remained calm. It baffled him, how her own family and kin was taken from her, yet she continued to be herself. She came to console him, when it should’ve have been her in the need of comfort and company.

  
“Fjorm…” She looked at him, curious. “How are you?” The question seemed vague, but she knew exactly was was on his mind.

  
“I’m not sure…” She shrugged. “I’m sad, and yet… I can’t seem to let this strange feeling escape me... I’ve cried at first, but it’s like my body and mind refuse to let me rest.” She rested one of her hands on her chest, almost like she was gasping for air.

“She was your sister. If I was troubled…” He admired her cyan eyes. “I can’t imagine what it must be like for you.”

  
“I…” She lowered her head, as the words left her at that moment. She too, admired the man in front of her. His hair barely covered his eyes, that seemed to emit a gentle light from them. His body was slim, but well developed, and his attention towards her... The princess of ice was never one to lack attention, but his’ felt special to her. That was the man who rescued her when Surtr attacked. The man whom she swore to help and to repay her debt to him. However, even if they had not rescued her on that day, something inside of Fjorm seemed to attract her towards him. She felt a weird sensation on her body. A weird, yet warm feeling stir up inside of her,

  
“Summoner, I can’t thank you enough…” She raised her head, with a genuine smile across her face, cheeks burning pink. “Even after you rescued me. Even after I made you and your friends leave your home to run with me. Even after I assured you I was fine… You still make sure to address any needs I might have.” She removed her tiara from her head, staring at the blue jewels. “I don’t think I’ve had such a kind friend as you before... ”

  
“Fjorm...“ He reached out his hand to grab hers.

  
“Truth is, I cannot sleep well… My mother and sister are gone because of that... monster. He... took them from me.” Her voice shivered, and her grasp upon the Summoner’s hand tightened, while she set her tiara on his table. “I want to get my revenge. I want justice for those who have fallen to him. And I can only achieve this with all of you by my side. That is why I cannot falter. You and I,” she stared at his eyes. “we need to show everyone that we still have the strength to go on, even if we don’t believe in it ourselves. And I can do this, because as long as I know you’re here with me and that you haven’t given up... Then I won’t lose faith either.”

His stare and worried expression made her cheeks blush. Every word she told him was from deep within her heart. As for him, he refused to let her hand go. Even after comforting him, she kept her composure and a straight face. He felt useless before her. He wanted to repay his own debt to her. She came to him, in the middle of this cold night, just to help him carry his burdens. He wanted to help carry hers too…

  
“Ah, I’m sorry. I should probably go...“ She got up from the chair, and went to recover her lance when Kiran held her hand in place. “I-Is something the matter?” She felt scared, her heart starting to race faster. Kiran let go of her wrist and pulled her by her waist, enveloping her in a hug while his head rested on her shoulder.

  
“Thank you, Fjorm.” Caught by surprise, the princess didn’t know how to react. She stood still, staring at the beige cloth wall behind him, in a state of shock.

  
“F-For what...?”

 

“For being here with me as well... I make my words yours. As long as you haven’t lost hope and strive to move forward, I will walk beside you, until the very end of this.”

  
“Kiran...” Her body started to relax, his words and warm breath hitting her ear while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt something she hadn’t experienced ever since she was small. He felt warm, inviting, protecting... She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder, tightening her grip on his body so she could feel him better. And despite her cold body, Kiran felt her low temperature somewhat relaxing. It cooled off his body after weeks of travelling with this heavy robe. “You are...  too kind...”

Fjorm closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to take her attention away. Ever since the attacks on Nifl started, never before she felt such peace and compassion. Her hands moved down to feel his back, like they had mind of their own, as she admired the man she was with. He was, for the lack of a better word, an angel. He was kind, thoughtful, but wasn’t afraid to voice his thoughts or be blunt when necessary. The stranger that had saved her for Surtr was but a distant memory. Before her, was the man she grew to care for. For a few seconds, her mind went blank.

…

When she returned, she found herself in pure bliss. Even more than that, their lips were connected, while their tongues moved around, looking to pleasure themselves... Her grip around his head had loosened, while Kiran pulled her body closer to him. For a second, it was only the both of them… And then Fjorm regained consciousness. She pulled away from him, breaking the kiss and covering her mouth in shock. Kiran was astonished, seeing the Princess of Ice with bulging eyes, breathing heavily, while he kept his mouth open.

  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Summoner!” She shook her head in embarrassment, panicking around the room. “I didn’t meant to...! I wasn’t thinking straight! I shouldn’t have done that!” She turned away from him, her cheeks and ears burning in embarrassment. The summoner was left speechless. Never before he saw such raw emotions coming from her, and he never expect her to kiss him like that. It was so fast, but it was like he could still fer body in his arms.

  
“I’m s-sorry as well…” He hanged his head low, while the princess grabbed her weapon and started to look around for her armor. “I only wanted to show how much you meant to me, and how much I wanted to reciprocate what you have done to me.” She turned her head to pay attention to his words. Even in that awkward situation, she couldn’t help herself but to hear him. “It was silly of me to think I could be with you... Forgive my shameless behavior. I won’t-!”

“Wait!” She tackled him onto the floor, leaving her lance to fall behind her with a loud ‘thunk’. She hugged his chest tightly while he sat down, using his hands so he could sustain her weight on him. “I didn’t mean it like that! I’m not angry.” She looked up into his eyes. “I... I didn’t want to take advantage of you. You’re too important to me.”

“You’re important to me, as well...“ He re-adjusted himself and allowed her kneel down. He pulled one of her hands towards him, caressing it gently. “I’m sorry I scared you. Truth is…” His words failed him. Her beauty, together with her overflowing emotions were too much for him. Fjorm inched closer, almost like she could sense his anxiety, crawling over to him. Kiran reached out and started to stroke her face, feeling her smooth, cold skin. Her mouth was half open, as well as her eyes. His hand pulled the back of her head towards him, as they met for another kiss. Once again, Fjorm lost consciousness of the situation, and allowed her primal instincts take control. Her body pinned him down to the floor, and they started to indulge themselves in the heat of the moment.

  
“Fjorm...“ Kiran said between her kisses. “Bed…”

  
“...what?”

 

* * *

 

 

After a moment to light out the lamps and tie the entrance to the tent close, the two heroes were kissing beside Kiran’s bed, a bit larger than a single bed, with white sheets and pillows. They were in a similar position to their first kiss. Kiran held her by her waist, while the princess hugged him by the neck. Their lips parted, staring into eachothers eyes while their foreheads touched.

  
“Summo-” She stopped herself before she became too formal. “Kiran… I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Princess Fjorm”

  
“No ‘princess’... Just call me by my name.” She smiled and locked lips with him again. She felt no fear anymore. She allowed her feeling to show, and it was paying off. Kiran slowly pushed her to the bed, gently setting her down, doing his best to not break the kiss. He climbed on his bed, hanging above her gentle and slim figure to not rest his weight on her. In the course of minutes, one of Fjorm’s hands traveled down his still clothed chest, while the other scratched the back of his head. Her fingers settled on his belt, tugging at it with strength. 

Kiran rose from their kiss and knelled on top of her. He loosened the belt enough to remove his shirt, but his white pants would only fall if he removed them himself. As he slowly undid himself of the blue shirt, Fjorm was able to look at his chest freely. He was slim, but there was some semblance of muscle, just defined enough so she could tell. When he was done, he threw it aside and looked down at the girl before him. Her arms were up, and her breathing could be heard very clearly. Even in the dark, he could still see the cyan of her eyes.

  
“I should…” She moved her hips, making the skirt of her dress sway a little. He never noticed how short the light blue dress was, and that only made him more curious and bothered. Kiran bent down and kissed her again, his hands seeking to pull the straps of her dress. His difficulty with her attire made her giggle, and she pushed him away, while holding his hand. “Here. Let me help.” She guided his hands and made him pull down both straps. When his warm hands pulled the dress up, Fjorm let out a yelp and glued her arms to her chest in response. The dress came out with some effort, and Kiran gently dropped it off to the side of the bed, turning his head back to see the shy girl in her underwear. It was a basic white bra and panties, clean without any kind design.

  
“Please, don’t stare...“ Kiran smiled and laid on top of his princess, pulling her head in for another passionate kiss. The sensation of Kiran’s warm chest against her made Fjorm shiver. She arched her back slightly, feeling more of his body, as her hands rested on his back, and her tongue danced around with his’. His hands started to travel down her side, tickling her from the sensation of his fingers floating across her body. The summoner felt his pants loosening, and started to maneuver his legs to take them off without using his hands. Her hand pressed against his chest, exploring it until she felt his heartbeat, going at a insane rate. He suddenly broke the kiss, only to move her to side so he could kiss the left side of her neck. She let out a sound unknown to her, as she pulled his head, asking for more. Hearing her moans, Kiran refused to stop and used one of his hands to tease around the upper part of her breasts.

  
“I-It’s fine.” She responded to his movements between her gaps, unhooking her bra in the process. “Please… Be gentle with them, Kiran…”. His soft hands pulled the straps of the bra, removing it and gently letting it fall near her dress. He continued to assault her neck, causing hickies and lewd sounds, while one of his hands touched her left breast. He was caressing them softly and slowly, treating her body like it was fresh snow. Sometimes his fingers would run over her pink nipples, flicking them by accident, making her gasp in pleasure.

  
“You’re so beautiful~” He responded when leaving her neck, his warm, heavy breathing tickling her. Finally free from his sucks, she realized he was only in boxers, his length could be clearly seen for where she laid down. She was surprised by a kiss, and while she closed her eyes and felt his passion, her hands made their way to her other boob, squeezing it to relieve her of some of her ecstasy. She was never one to pleasure herself, but on the rare occasion she did, fondling her breasts was one of her favorite things. The fact her love was sharing this moment with her made liquids drip down from her panties.

  
“More…~” Her other hand caressed his manhood. She had never seen one, but knew what he was feeling. Kiran looked down and felt nervous. He didn’t want to hurt her. That’s when his hand stopped massaging her breasts and moved to her nether’s. “Please…~” She begged, feeling his hands pull down her white, soaked underwear from the arousal. It’s like she could almost hear the strings of liquid being formed when her final clothing was pulled from her. Fjorm’s legs finished pulling her panties down, while Kiran’s hand rested above her entrance. She was audibly nervous, he could tell.

  
_I want her to feel good…_ , he thought to himself. And so, he moved his hand so that one finger would rub her entrance, making the ever stoic princess squeeze her breast even more, a single moan escaping her. Despite his inexperience on how to masturbate a woman, Fjorm was in a state of constant pleasure, and her moans soon grew louder, longer, and lewder. Soon, Kiran felt her pull his fingers into her. He teased her for a few more minutes, sometimes rubbing her clit to hear her moans at his own will. When he stopped, Fjorm looked down and saw him pulling his underwear down. Under it, she saw his member, erected and ready for her.

“Gently, Kiran…~” She whispered to him. He backed away and re-positioned himself so he was in between her legs. He held his penis near her entrance and looked at her one last time. She was smiling… Her breathing was heavy, and sweat was dripping from her, but she seemed to be smiling with glee. With one last nod of approval from her, he pushed his hips to enter her.

The tip of it inside her made Fjorm squirm, and her eyes couldn’t stop staring down at what was happening down there. She felt him push more, a weird mixture of pleasure and pain filled her. She grunted then moaned, extending her free hand to Kiran. He held it, letting their fingers interlock, as he gave it one last push to insert all of it inside her warm vagina. The princess threw her head back in pleasure, tightening the grip on his fingers, as well as his cock.

  
“Kiran~!” She shouted, as he began to move back and forth at a slow pace. She continued to massage her right breast, as she felt him move inside her walls. All the excitement from earlier made her howl with pleasure, still sensitive from Kiran’s fingering. But he was focused on other things. She looked at her pale body and at her cute expressions when being hit by him. He felt so very lucky to be there, his hips started to move faster from the view he had. He started to moan as well, saying her name out loud since he didn’t knew how else to let her know of his own pleasure.

  
“More~!” she begged when the her lover picked up the pace, shouting his name and arching her body. Kiran let go of her hand and pulled her hips closer, before using both of his arms to remain above her. Fjorm abandoned her breast and held her lover by the shoulders, his impacts becoming stronger and more frequent. Their moans were becoming synchronized, for every time he pulled away and went back in. Kiran was in heaven. For the first time ever, her body felt warm, and the sight of her face making lewd sounds and her breasts bouncing from the corner of his view only made him more excited.

  
Fjorm closed her eyes and pulled him to her, allowing their bodies to glue together as they both reached their limits. The princess was now a mess of incomprehensible sounds, and she was digging her nails in the back of the man inside her. Kiran also lost all self control, and started to shout her name, hitting her deep. She reciprocated, shouting out his name as she orgasmed, arching her back and feeling her legs give away. Kiran felt his climax coming as well, but knew he couldn’t finish inside the princess. He pulled out, much to the woman’s dismay, and came above her entrance, covering her womb in white liquid, moaning close to her mouth.

Fjorm almost protested from his actions, but realized that it was the safest decision for both of them. And when Kiran’s boy collapsed on top of her, she thought that maybe one day, they could finish together, once the war was over. It was a thought far into their future, but she was feeling ecstatic. Kiran rolled over and sprawled on his bed, breathing heavily. He was surprised by a kiss, pulling his head and body to her. They broke the kiss, and Fjorm rested her head on his bare chest, left speechless. Kiran also made no effort to speak, and hugged her tightly before falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiran woke up to the sound of metal hitting the ground. When he stood up, he saw the blonde princess already dressed and picking up her lance from the floor. Her hair had rebel strands, exposing her to what they did last night. After she was done adjusting her dress, she noticed him waking up and smiled towards him.

  
“Good morning.” She picked up her tiara from his map table and stared at it’s jewels for a second. She was caught off guard when Kiran came behind her and gave her a hug. She rested her hands on top of his, then turned around and saw his that all familiar spark in his eyes.

“I love you, my princess” He said while running his thumb across her cheek. She giggled and smooched him.

  
“I love you too, my hero.” She enveloped his head with her arms and kissed him, sloppily letting her tongue dance around his mouth. After a last make out, Kiran grabbed her tiara from her hands, and placed it on her forehead, adjusting her hair so it look as natural as possible, the blue tips of her bangs reminding him of melted snow.

  
“Beautiful. Like nothing ever happened.”

“Oh, really? And how will you explain your lack of clothes?” Her cold hands ran across his chest, making it hard to resist to tackle him on the floor, right then and there. “I should go...“ Kiran saddened, but stopped hugging her to grab her armor and lance.

  
“Thank you…”

  
“For what?” She asked, throwing her armor over her shoulder.

  
“Everything.” She blushed, and smiled sheepishly.

  
“You don’t have to thank me.” She smooched him, then walked towards the exit. “We’re in this together, aren’t we?”

“Of course.” He started to walk towards his bed to change himself, but not before having one last look at her. “Let’s… do this again soon?” Fjorm giggled, and opened one of the tent flaps to leave.

“Very soon~”


End file.
